


With every heartbeat I have left (I’ll defend your every breath)

by lalunaoscura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Married Couple, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Secrets, just a bit of mominette and dadrien for our souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: One thing Adrien knew about his wife is that she was the most fashionable person alive.She was always creative and her clothes were incredible and fashionable.And over the years, with her university degree, internships in famous fashion houses and now with her own shop, she got more and more talented, spending hours creating amazing clothes that made Adrien lose his breath and his father proud.So he was really, really, confused to see her wearing that… shirt.It was a simple T-shirt. The phrase covered all her belly and it said “No Vacancy”, like a hotel’s sign to let people know they don’t have room available.He was confused, but he didn’t say anything because she must have a reason to be wearing that shirt.Or: Marinette wants to announce her pregnancy using a joke and Adrien is too slow to notice.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 287





	With every heartbeat I have left (I’ll defend your every breath)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuantumChickpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Quantum, my beta, my friend, my love, my sunshine, one of the most precious people of my life. I hope your day is incredible as you and I love you soooo much <3  
> I appreciate our friendship and I'm thankful for being your friend. I hope your enjoy a bit of fluff

_’Cause you are loved_

_You are loved more than you know_

_I hereby pledge all of my days to prove it so_

_Though your heart is far too young to realize_

_The unimaginable light you hold inside_

* * *

Marinette was Adrien’s wife and he loved her with all his heart - even when she started to overreact to everything or be weird.

Seriously, he loved their texts, their moments, their shared laughs and serious talks. He loved to fight akumas by her side and their serious talk and even their fights - he loved the cuddle sessions when they let the anger go away and just apologized to the other.

But she was starting to get weird lately.

One thing Adrien knew about his wife is that she was the most fashionable person alive.

And over the years, with her university degree, internships in famous fashion houses and now with her own shop, she got more and more talented, spending hours creating amazing clothes that made Adrien lose his breath and his father proud.

So he was really, _really_ , confused to see her wearing that… shirt.

It all started one day, after he arrived from Italy, after a hard Fashion Week, where they spent time talking over the phone and texting every possible minute. Their last text before he had to travel, though was her sending him a random [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EShUeudtaFg) and asking his opinions about it.

He replied he found it very funny - because he cried laughing watching it and she didn’t reply. He let her know he was getting on the plane and later that he was waiting for her to pick him up. She didn’t reply to him, but she was waiting for him in the airport wearing a huge coat he suspected was one of his coats.

They kissed and hugged and whispered sweet nothings and soon she was driving them home. It was breakfast time, so they decided to have breakfast together before she needed to go to her shop. Marinette took off her coat and he saw the shirt she was wearing and got _really_ confused.

It was a simple T-shirt, white with bold, black letters over her abdomen. The phrase covered all her belly and it said “No Vacancy”, like a hotel’s sign to let people know they don’t have room available.

He was confused, but he didn’t say anything because she must have a reason to be wearing that shirt. She walked around the kitchen with him, they moved in sync, in the way they learned over the years as heroes, as they made their breakfast and she didn’t say a thing about her shirt.

Marinette sat down and Adrien frowned when she poured hot water inside her mug and put a decaf tea bag in it.

“No coffee today?” He asked, confused. His wife didn’t work unless she drank her mug of coffee every morning.

“Not feeling it. My stomach is weird.” She smiled sweetly and Adrien almost melted with the lovely way she was looking at him. “No comments about my beauty today?”

“You’re beautiful everyday, my lady.” He grabbed her hand and kissed it. “And I already praised you today when we went to shower. vYou are the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“I had just woken up.” She raised her eyebrow in amusement.

“Still the most beautiful woman in the world.” He smirked and she rolled her eyes, smiling. “Are you going to work from home today?”

“No, why?” She bit her toast.

He bit his tongue to not comment about how her clothes were too simple for her going to her shop. Marinette was the one that knew about fashion and what was trendy, he just had to put on clothes and smile for the camera.

“I was thinking about cooking dinner together.” He said instead.

“That would be amazing. I’m going to try to leave work earlier.” She promised and he nodded, leaning to the side to kiss her cheek.

They finished their breakfast and Marinette got up, grabbed her purse and leaned to kiss his lips. Adrien was faster and got up, putting his hands on her waist, pulling her closer and wrapping her in his arms.

“Have a good day, my princess.” He murmured against her mouth and she smirked, kissing him.

The kiss, that was supposed to be quick and sweet, turned to hot and intense and just when Marinette moaned, Adrien stopped the kiss with a bite on her bottom lip.

“Have a good day, _mon chaton_.” She smiled excitedly and walked to the door.

Adrien started to grab the dishes to wash them when he saw her phone on the table. Rolling his eyes, he went to the sink. It didn’t take long and soon he heard the door being opened again. He grabbed her phone and walked to the living room where Marinette was throwing sofa cushions to the side.

“Where is-”

“Your phone?” Adrien said and she looked at him, giggling when she saw her phone in his hands. She walked to him and grabbed it, putting it inside her purse.

“What would I do without you, kitty?” She asked and he kissed her forehead.

“You will never need to know, my lady. Did you grab your wallet?”

“Yes.” She rolled her eyes and he pecked her lips and cupped her face. He kissed her but she broke the kiss too soon and frowned. “Uhh, I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Again?”

“It must be the tea!” She smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Be right back so we can keep doing what we were doing.”

“You have to work.” He chuckled.

“Urgh, I hate it when you’re right.” She mumbled and walked to the bathroom.

Adrien went back to his task with the dishes and after some minutes he felt arms around his waist and Marinette kissed his back, putting her forehead against it for some minutes and breathed slowly. Adrien kept cleaning the plates, a dorky smile on his lips as he mumbled some random song.

“I don’t want to go.” She said and he washed his hands. He turned around and cupped her face, caressing the cheek with his thumb as he stared at her.

“You have to go and work to bring money to feed me and Plagg.”

Marinette chuckled and turned her face to the side to kiss his palm.

“I’m convinced now.” She said and wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to reach him. “So, you don’t have anything to say to me?”

“Oh, shit, am I in trouble?” He mumbled and she chuckled against his mouth. “Hmm, I love you?”

“I love you too, but that’s not what I want to hear. Gonna give you a tip, okay?”

“Please.” He begged and she smirked.

“What did you think about my clothes today?”

He bit his bottom lip and stepped away to look at her better. She made a silly pose and he whistled, making her blush and laugh. Her skinny jeans fit the boots she was wearing, but the shirt was still a mystery to him.

“You’re beautiful as always.”

He noticed a bit of disappointment shining in her eyes, but soon as it appeared, it was gone. She smiled and brushed her dark hair behind her ears and grabbed her purse.

“Okay, I need to go before you make me stay and kiss all of you.” Marinette gave him a quick kiss and smiled. “Take care, _mon chaton_.”

“You take care too, my lady.” He walked her to the door and they kissed once more before she left for work.

Adrien finished the dishes and got ready for work. After checking Plagg had enough cheese for the day and he got his phone and wallet, he left his home for one more day at work.

*

Her shirt was red the next day.

It was the same simple shirt from yesterday, but this time it was red with bold, white letters saying “No Vacancy” over her abdomen again. Adrien watched her grab her favorite blanket for their Friday movie night. She cuddled against him and threw the blanket over them.

“What?” She asked when he didn’t react to her kissing his cheek to steal the tv remote control to choose the movie.

“I- Correct me if I’m wrong, but I swear you were wearing this shirt yesterday and it was white.”

She chuckled and started to browse through _Netflix_ for something to watch.

“I did and yes, it was white. It was another shirt.”

“Identical to the one you are wearing now?”

“Yep. I actually sewed a collection of them yesterday at work.” She said like it was nothing and it made Adrien more confused because…

“ _Why_?”

“Why what?” She asked without looking away from the screen.

“Why did you make a collection of this shirt? Are you… are you doing sewing for a hotel or something? Or it is some new fashion trend I’m not following?”

She smirked, finally turning her face to stare at him. Her eyes were glowing with mischief and love and it made Adrien’s heart flip because he knew that expression, it was the same one she used everytime she had a crazy plan.

“It is a fashion trend you’re not following, yes. Maybe one day you will know more about it. Now, wrap your arms around me, I’m cold and I need cuddles.”

Adrien was very, very confused, but he wrapped his arms around his wife and they started to watch some romantic comedy, but Marinette passed out in the first thirty minutes of the movie. She must be very tired after a busy week.

While she was snoring over his chest, he grabbed his phone and started to browse in the fashion blogs and social media and didn’t find any fashion tips about the shirts Marinette was wearing - actually, he didn’t find anything similar to it.

What… what was he missing?!

*

It was Saturday morning and Adrien just finished Marinette’s tea - she was refusing to drink coffee, saying she would take a break for a few days because her stomach was bugging her - when she entered the kitchen.

Every saturday morning, she usually entered the kitchen with her hair a mess, yawning, and usually wearing only his shirt as pajamas, but today it was different. She was, yes, with messy hair and yawning, but this time she wasn’t wearing one of his shirts, instead, it was another one of her “No Vacancy” shirt collection.

This time, the shirt was green with the letters in black. She walked to him and kissed his cheek, mumbling “good morning” before walking to the stove to grab her breakfast.

Adrien watched her, finding her obsession with that shirt template very weird and it was starting to worry him. What was he missing?!

“Hey, my lady…”

“Yes?” She asked as she grabbed her plate and mug and walked to the table.

“Your new collection will be a hotel’s shirts?” He said and sat right in front of her. She looked at him, amused and sipped her tea. “I mean, I trust your talent and I know you create amazing things and please don’t get me wrong, but they are so… simple for your talent.”

“Aww, mon chaton, you’re the kindest.” She put her mug on the table and got up, walking around it until she was standing up between Adrien’s legs. She brushed his hair behind his ear and cupped his face to give him a quick kiss. “It won’t be my new collection, don’t worry.”

“But… why did you create them?”

“For me and you.” She caressed his face and looked at him with such expectation, waiting for a specific reaction from him and he started to feel anxious because his suspicions that he was missing something were right.

But _what_?

Marinette sighed like she was disappointed when he looked at her confused.

“Maybe it was a bad idea.” He heard her mumble as she let him go, to go back to her place, but Adrien wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her back to him. She yelped when her back met his chest and he pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist to prevent her from getting up.

“Don’t say that. Just give me some time and I will get what you’re trying to say. I mean, some tips would be lovely.” He brushed his nose against her neck and felt her shiver.

“You’re a smart kitten. You don’t need tips.” She teased and turned her face to him to kiss him in that slow way that made Adrien insane and he whimpered, wrapping her arms with his fingers to kiss her deeper.

“You’re going to be the death of me one day.” He whispered when they broke the kiss to breathe.

“Hmmm, would it be a lovely death, though?”

“I’m going to take this shirt from you now.” He groaned and picked her up, making her laugh as he walked her to their bedroom, breakfast forgotten.

*

On Sunday night, they went to dinner at her parents' house like every Sunday - and this time, she chose a pink T-shirt with baby blue sparkly letters.

She left the closet wearing the shirt and with one of her skirts in her hands, frowning and mumbling. Adrien was finishing buttoning his shirt and watched with amusement as she put on her skirt and pulled it up.

“Can you help me?” She asked, approaching him holding the skirt. “I can’t zip.”

“Sure. Turn around for me, love.”

He started to zip her skirt and he found a bit of resistance. He frowned, because he remembered zipping that same skirt for her months ago and it was easy. Smirking, he leaned to kiss her nape.

“Someone needs to start a diet.” He teased and she gasped, elbowing his chest.

“Don’t you think I didn’t notice you’re not wearing those pants I bought for you?”

“I’m almost thirty, Mari. I need to work on my beer belly.”

She laughed and he finished zipping her skirt, turning her around to kiss her. He clawed her shirt and she wrapped her arms around his wrist to make him stop.

“Why are you wearing this shirt again?” He mumbled against her mouth and she distracted him with kisses on the corner of his mouth. “Marinette.”

“Hmm?” She kissed down his neck and he whimpered.

“What did I ask you?”

“I don’t know.” She mumbled and bit gently on his neck. “What did you ask me?”

“I… stop distracting me, woman.” He laughed and cupped her face and kissed her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Why are you wearing this shirt again?”

She tilted her head to the side and stared at him with that same expression, begging him to understand what she was trying to say. Adrien was starting to panic, he spent nights trying to understand the puzzle she set for him to discover.

But he didn’t know what that phrase and shirt meant and why she was so hopeful that he would find out.

“Marinette, you know I’m helpless and clueless. It took me eight years to find out you were Ladybug and I already had suspected it before, it will take me forever to understand what this shirt means!”

“I can’t tell you, it will be worth it when you finally realise, my prince. We have time.” She pouted. “Just don’t take months, please.”

“Are the shirts running out?”

“My fashion style is begging to come back.”

Adrien laughed and hugged her harder.

“I won’t take forever, I promise.”

“I hope.”

They finished getting ready and the drive to Marinette’s parents was full of Adrien begging her for some tips or anything to help him finally realize her shirt enigma. She smirked and teased him, giving him ridiculous and absurd ideas until he finally said he didn’t want her help anymore.

Tom opened the door for them and he looked Marinette all over and he gasped when he looked at her shirt. He looked at Sabine, eyes wide and Adrien frowned.

“Wha-”

“I can’t believe my dad got it before you!” Marinette half laughed, half complained and huffed when Tom hugged her hard. “Hi, _papa_.”

“Hey, my dear.” Sabine approached Adrien, watching as Tom started to cry. “Why don’t we go inside and you help me set the table while they’re being an emotional mess?”

“Sure.” He said, but he was feeling a bitter emotion in his stomach. How was he so _dumb_ he didn’t realize, after days with her wearing that shirt all the damn time, and her dad looked at her once and he already knew?

Sabine started to talk to Adrien, asking about his job and week while they set the table. He asked about the dinner and melted when she said she baked cheesecake - and he could feel Plagg fussing inside his pocket with excitement. He needed to remember to ask Sabine for a piece to take home.

Marinette and Tom were back after some minutes, both of them had calmed down. They sat on the bed and dinner was served. It was a normal dinner, like the bazillions they did since Adrien and Marinette started to date, but this time he noticed that Marinette was wiping her eyes and cheeks, cleaning rebel tears.

“I’m sorry, I’m just emotional these days.” She apologized and Adrien put his hand over hers and intertwined their fingers. She smiled thankfully to Adrien and put her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her and caressed her skin with his fingertips as they heard Tom’s new adventure with flour from that week.

The bad feeling of him not realizing what Marinette was trying to tell him, before her father, was slowly going away. He knew he would get her message because Marinette wouldn’t give him that puzzle to solve if she didn’t believe his talent and didn’t trust him.

Sometimes, he felt the urge to beg her to tell him already because he thought he would be able to solve her mystery, but she looked at him with such faith and she had said it would be worth it in the end, so he was determined to find the answer for her little charade.

*

It was the fifth day and this time she was wearing a black shirt with beautiful red, polka dotted letters. He also noticed that the black of her shirt was imitating the pattern of his suit and he forgot how to talk for five minutes.

Marinette laughed as he pulled her to his lap and cuddled her. He kissed her face, spending more time kissing her mouth.

“I love this shirt. It’s the most beautiful of all you sewed.” He said and saw that sparkle of emotion in her eyes as they filled with tears. “Oh, no, no, no, my lady! Why are you crying?”

“I’m just a bit emotional, that’s all.” She sniffed and he wiped her tears with his thumbs. “Thank you.”

“I love you.” He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight. They stayed like that for some minutes, just feeling each other in that embrace, their hearts beating in sync. After some time, though, Adrien moved her to get up. “I need to go to work, do you want a ride to your shop?”

“Oh, no. I am not going to work today.” She said as she picked up their dirty mugs to put in the sink to wash them.

“Are you feeling okay?” He said, brushing her hair away from her face to check her up.

“Yeah, just tired. I’m feeling very tired lately. Manon and Clarissa can take care of the shop for today, I’m going to rest.”

“Okay. You call me if you need anything, okay? Please.” He begged and she kissed him.

“Come on, go work or else you will be late. You need to feed me and our kids.”

“Are Plagg and Tikki our kids now?” He teased and grabbed his coat. He saw Marinette hesitating but before he could ask her what was wrong, she went to him and grabbed his coat.

“Have a nice day.” She said and helped him put the coat on.

They shared a kiss and Adrien left for work. He was getting in his car when he noticed that he forgot his phone. Cursing, he went back and opened the front door, entering the living room. He opened his mouth to shout to Marinette that was him when he heard her voice.

“It’s been almost a week and he still didn’t get it, _mama_.”

She was talking on the phone in the kitchen with her mom and didn’t realize he was still home. He grabbed his phone and hesitated. He should go to work, he wasn’t supposed to hear her talk with her mom, but the curiosity and the desperation, every time he saw Marinette’s hope crumble whenever he didn’t know what that T-shirt meant, were consuming him inside.

“I thought he would understand as soon as he saw me with the shirt but he didn’t. I had to sew four more shirts and I’m starting to think I will need to sew more. Maybe I should have done the classic one or something different.”

She stayed quiet for a bit so Sabine must be talking to her. It was Adrien’s clue to leave before he was found out peeking but the temptation was far too strong to fight against.

“I think I can wait two more weeks before it starts to show, so if he doesn’t find out I will just tell him or do another cliche thing.” She sighed and sounded frustrated. “He would love the shirt enigma, _mama_. It would make him the proudest man alive.”

More silence, and this time Adrien decided to leave before he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He put his phone in his pocket and walked to the front door.

He froze when Marinette talked again, though.

“I’m just afraid someone besides you and _papa_ will find out before him. It would break his heart.”

He didn’t know what the secret Marinette was hiding - but he needed to figure it out, and _soon_.

*

Later that night, Adrien came back home with a huge bouquet of lavender roses for his princess. He learned the rose color meanings when he was young and in that moment the lavender one would be perfect.

The house was alive - with sounds and scents. Marinette was cooking something, he didn’t know what it was, but it smelled amazing, and the loud songs she liked to hear while cooking was filling the house so she didn’t listen when he entered it.

He put his hand on her waist and she jumped a bit, but laughed when she noticed it was Adrien. He kissed her cheek and handed her the bouquet. Her eyes widened and she looked at him like he was handed her the Queen Elizabeth’s crown.

He wasn’t expecting the tears. Marinette took a deep breath and with shaking hands, she grabbed the bouquet and hugged it against her chest, staring at Adrien like he was the most precious thing in her life.

He bet he was looking at her in the same way.

“Why the flowers?”

“I need a reason to spoil my princess?” He put his hand against his chest, making a fake wounded face and she giggled as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

“I love you.” She whispered, before kissing him. Adrien kissed her back, holding her closer by her waist, the bouquet between them. He broke the kiss and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger against her skin for a long time.

“I love you too.” He finally whispered against her forehead and kissed her nose. “I love you.” He whispered against her nose and then kissed her mouth. “I love you.” He whispered and she shivered with the soft touch of his lips brushing against hers as he confessed his love to her.

Marinette started to cry again and Adrien smiled softly, taking the bouquet from her hands and putting it on the counter to hug her. He wrapped his arms around her and caressed her hair slowly, humming a song and letting her calm down within his embrace.

It took some minutes and two glasses of water, but Marinette calmed down. They sat down to eat their dinner but after the first forkful of food, Marinette put her fork down and swallowed hard.

“My lady?” He asked, confused as she got up.

“Excuse me for a minute.” She said and walked out the kitchen. Adrien followed her, confused with her behavior.

He heard her throwing up and his stomach flipped with worry. He entered the bathroom, ignoring her pleas for him to stay away and he kneeled right next to her, holding her hair, and caressing her back as she emptied her stomach.

She whined and Adrien kissed her temple, getting up. He wet a towel and brushed it against her mouth and she smiled thankful to him.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked, worried.

“Yeah. It must be something I ate earlier. My stomach is weird.”

“Your stomach has been bugging you all week. We should see a doctor.”

“I’m going to make an appointment for a doctor this week, I promise.”

“Okay.” He felt a little bit better knowing she would take care of herself, and then helped her get to her feet. She brushed her teeth and they went back to the dinner, but Marinette played more with the food, moving the fork to pretend she was eating.

They finished dinner and washed the dishes, talking about their days. Once they finished the dishes, Marinette put her flowers inside a vase with water and put them on the table.

Adrien watched her move and she was still wearing the shirt that was starting to drive him insane. Gently, he hugged her from behind and kissed her temple, making her hum in satisfaction and caress his arms around her waist.

He turned her around and cupped her face, watching her eyes. She raised her eyebrow, confused with the way he was looking at her, but Adrien didn’t give her time to think about what was happening. He started to kiss her hungrily, embracing her as he started to kiss down her neck.

She sighed, her hands spreading through his hair, fingers curling around his strands, as she pulled him to kiss him on the mouth again. He picked her up and walked to their bedroom, when he made sure to pull that shirt off her body and throw it away.

Marinette laughed with his angry action, but soon her mind was occupied with his mouth all over her body as they made love.

Adrien watched Marinette sleep, hugging his arms and breathing as a calm dream took over her. He couldn’t sleep, though.

Okay, what he knew about her shirt was simple. It was the same pattern, “no vacancy” over her abdomen. He bit his lips, thinking a bit more. A “No Vacancy” sign in hotels meant that the hotel didn’t have room for new hotel guests because all the rooms were occupied.

Right. What _now_?

It was over her abdomen, it was like her abdomen was occupied by-

His hand that was caressing her hair froze as his eyes widened.

 _No_ . It _couldn’t_ be.

He turned around in the bed so he could reach his nightstand, and with some trouble because his hands wouldn’t stop shaking, he grabbed his phone and opened the incognito mode. He typed “pergnancy symtpoms” because his hands _wouldn’t stop shaking_.

The first thing that showed up was the same video Marinette had sent to him while he was travelling and his mind went blank for some seconds. He shook his head and opened the first trustable link he found.

He started to read and his heart started to beat faster and faster with every phrase he read. Tiredness, weight gain, emotional state. Marinette had cut caffeine and she threw up before dinner.

She was trying to tell him that she was… _pregnant_.

His wife _was pregnant_ ! And it took almost a _fucking week_ for him realize!

Adrien threw his phone to the side and shook Marinette a bit to wake her up. She mumbled something, still very sleepy and he whined.

“Mari!”

“What?” She sighed and turned to him, her eyes half closed.

“We need to talk.” He said agitated and she hummed.

“Can it be later? I’m sleeping.”

“I figured it out. I know why you are wearing the shirt.”

She stayed quiet for some seconds and opened her eyes more, rubbing them so she could wake up.

“Please tell me it’s not a lie so I can stay up.”

“It’s true. I know why you’re wearing the shirt and why you sent me that video…” He swallowed hard, his eyes on her belly. “You are… pragnent.”

She looked at him for some seconds, blinked a few times and took a deep breath.

“I’m too sleepy for this.” She punched his shoulder and rolled back over to sleep again as Adrien started to laugh, still trembling with all the emotions burning inside him.

“No, no, Mari! I’m serious. I know why you are wearing the shirts. You are trying to tell me we’re going to have a baby.”

She huffed and sat up, grabbing her phone. He watched as she clicked on her screen and raised her eyebrows, amused. She showed him the timer and he stared at it, shocked with the time.

“Wow. Only took you five days, nineteen hours, twelve minutes and thirty-six seconds. It must be a record!” Marinette teased and Adrien gasped.

“It’s- It’s not fair! You used a pun to tell me you’re pregnant! I was expecting the bun in the oven pun since you’re a baker’s daughter!” He argued.

“Everybody does that! I was trying to be creative because it’s a Ladynoir baby! I was thinking about doing a catbug suit because you’re so… damn… dense!” She attacked him and Adrien screamed as his back hit the mattress and Marinette laid over his chest. “I hope our child isn’t as dense as you.” She grinned and booped his nose.

“Aww, come on, that’s not even fair. You know it took me years to realize I was in love with you. Also, if I remember, it took years for you to realize you were in love with me too!”

“Our kid will be a dork like you.” She looked at him and her teasing expression turned to tears and a fond smile because Adrien was crying. She sat up and opened her arms. Adrien sobbed and leaned into her, hiding his head on her chest as he hugged her waist and cried with joy.

“I finally understand the shirt enigma.” He sobbed as she caressed his back to calm him down. He raised his head from her chest and stared at her, who was also crying with a huge grin on her lips. He cupped her face and kissed her hard, pouring all the love he felt for her and their future baby as he kissed her over and over and over.

He broke the kiss and started to pepper kisses all over her belly, whispering how the little baby that was growing inside her was already so loved and how he would teach them how to pun right since his mom was horrible at it. Marinette laughed, brushing Adrien’s hair back, as she watched him coo at their future baby.

Adrien gave her belly one more kiss and cupped Marinette’s face, staring at her with so much love that he saw tears filling her eyes - his eyes too - as he brushed his lips against hers.

“No more akuma fights. And no more puns, young lady. Not until our baby is here.”

She smirked and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Well, we will have to argue about it later. Because right now…” She put her hand over his chest and pushed him down. “We celebrate you finally finding the answer to an easy charade.”


End file.
